


visceral

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [17]
Category: Sign (Manhwa)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gen, Gore, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Graphic Description, Meh, Murder, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 17: blades / knivessome descriptive practice with yohan.(please don't read this sign fans im sorry,,, yohan is pretty and i want to hurt him cgvhbjnkmmkjhg i promise i'll write some better stuff soon lol)





	visceral

He was cut here, there, and everywhere, blood coming from anywhere there was skin on his body, a flat surface to engrave upon. His muscles, outstretched and relaxed, are strong in their sinew. His chest, once heaving, once breathing, once shallowly raising, barely moves. A lung, or perhaps both, it seems, was punctured. It made sense when considering the steak knife stuck horizontally between two ribs. One makes up a hissing sound in their mind while watching him attempt to breathe: with each inhale, the lung puffs momentarily before sinking back down— a deflated balloon.

That was not the only knife, though. There were plenty scattered about— some simply use to butcher and forgotten, some stuck through appendages and poking their tips into the hardwood, pinning him down. “Pinning him down,” as if he could bring himself to move, so injured and so on the verge of death and so breathless, literally breathless. He floats in a pool of crimson; when he was conscious, part of his shock came from disbelief that such a mass of blood could come from him.

The main wound was one that Yohan was unable to see consciously. The intention was not to show intestine, but that is how it ended up. One of the stabs had gone awry, the murderer dropping the knife to strangle, punch, and hold him down. Gravity had taken care of it, opening a stab to a wider, deeper lesion, poking through viscera and letting it aerate. The knife had left, allowing the intestines to flow out, finally free from internal pressures. But soon after that, he had left the conscious world behind, falling victim to blood loss and inadequate self-defense.

And he’d be left there— bleeding, intestines pulsating, heart failing— until someone realized it was taking quite a long time for their sandwich to be finished. Or maybe the customers would leave unsatisfied and Gyoon would find him and have no clue what to do about it or what to feel. Or maybe he would lay abandoned on the kitchen floor and have flies lay their eggs and nibble at his decaying skin or mushrooms grow and absorb all remaining nutrients or the weather would suddenly dip down completely, to the negatives of negatives, and the heating would break and he would remain frozen in space but not in time. Still bleeding, ever so slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
